Lessons From the Past
by xXxLasting-MemoriesxXx
Summary: James Potter II and Harry Potter had a recent downfall in their relationship from James's sudden attitude change. After getting in a fight, James decided to break into his father's office to mainly get a raise from Harry. He begins rummaging through things and acciendently hits a broken time-turner sending all three Potter children to the past. (Time Travel Story)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first take on the whole Next Generation time travels to past Generation. There is actually a reason to why the end up traveling and will hopefully end up having a good plot line where the characters actually discover themselves. Anyway, here is goes.**

* * *

Chapter 1:

James scanned the hallway for other occupants and when he declared the coast was clear, he slipped his wand from his jeans's pocket and pointed it at the doorknob. Albus, who was weary, stood a few feet back and continuously glanced over his shoulder towards the Sitting Room in their four bedroom cottage. He could hear the mixture of his mother's voice and the radio, which was rambling on about recent headlines in the Prophet. He wasn't sure what, but something told him the outcome wouldn't be good. After all, how could breaking into their father's, Harry Potter's, office lead to anything but a catastrophe?

"I still don't think-"

"Shut up and quit being paranoid," ordered James.

"Oh, what is there to worry about," Albus said sarcastically, as James rolled his eyes, "You're only breaking into the office by using magic- not to mention that you're still underage for two more years- and that Dad probably has it locked for a good reason and that you are already in a pile of trouble with both of our parents and you're dragging me into it."

James groaned quietly, as he lost focus and turned to his younger brother:

"Firstly, there are two of aged wizards in this house-"

"Right, cause either one of them would be using magic to break into it-"

"Hey, they may have lost the key or something, Mr. Know-It-All-"

"Because that's likely-"

"In the name of Merlin, shut it." He sent Albus a warning look, before continuing, "Secondly, Dad's all talk. Thirdly, that was a really long run on sentence and people call me the stupid one. It was almost too hard to follow. Oh, and don't say I'm dragging you into it, because you know you have a choice."

"No I don't."

Albus shot a glare resulting in James laughing:

"Yeah, you're right. I've trained you well."

"You're a prat."

James bowed, "The best and greatest."

Ignoring the rude hand gesture from Albus, James turned back to the doorbell and took a deep breath, before whispering:

"Aloha-"

"Whatcha doing?"

"Crap."

"Fu- Frick. I said frick."

"Sure you did, James."

"Shut it, Allie."

"Don't call me that."

"Don't be so girly."

"Are you trying to break into Dad's office?" Lily questioned with curiosity glistening in her eyes.

The redhead stepped closer to her older brothers, as James frantically jammed his wand back into his pants and Albus lightly banged his forehead against the wall. Both boys commanded:

"Go away, Lils."

"But I wanna help! You lot always leave me out of everything. I'm not a little kid anymore. I just finished first year," She stated, placing her hands on her hips. "Plus, if you don't let me join, then I'll call for Dad and all of us know which two will be the ones in trouble."

"You're the devil."

"You should've been a snake."

"I'm waiting," her melodic voice rang out merrily; she clearly enjoyed the fact she played her cards the best.

"I'm in the middle of doing something really important. Al wouldn't even be here if I didn't need a look out. Next time, I'll let you help," stated James in a hushed voice.

Lily shrugged, "Wrong answer, Jamie."

She kept eye contact, as she sweetly sang, "Daddy, Daddy!"

"What is it, bug?" Harry called out over the static of the radio.

Albus punched James in the arm and he quickly whispered:

"Merlin's soggy nipple, okay! You're in. Just don't get us caught."

She flashed a pearly grin and chirped, "I knew you'd make the right decision, Jamie. Nice doing business with you."

She sweetly called out, "Never mind, Albie and Jamie are helping me."

James resisted the urge to strangle her and resumed his mission. Nodding over in the younger one's direction, he stated:

"Keep guard. I don't want any more surprises."

Then, whispered:

"Alohamora."

Fortunately, a click sounded and he swiftly opened the door to his father's study. He signaled for the other two to follow and as soon as they were all in, he latched the door behind. He wanted to be sure there was nothing to raise Harry's suspicison. Lily flicked on the light and all three children began through scavenged the place.

In the corner, there was a silver pensive. Beside that was a glass display case of an assortment of photos ranging from the kids to Ginny to young Ron and Hermione. In the opposite corner was a desk with a golden ball laying upon it and there were file cabinets, with various drawers slide open and papers pooping out, filling the rest of the space.

"And Dad scolds me for being dirty."

"Is that all you ever think about?" Albus asked.

"Why does he have this place locked? There's absolutely nothing interesting about it," mumbled James, ignoring Al's comment.

"Probably so you don't ruin what a little there is in here," added Lily, teaming up with Albus.

James growled in his sister's direction and began marauding in the area farthest away from both siblings, which happened to be the desk area. It didn't take long, before the lustrous golden object lying upon it caught his eye and was in his hand. Tossing it up in the air then catching it, James turned to Albus and bragged:

"Look what I found. Dad will probably be pi- ticked…" he glanced over at Lily, who he never cussed in front of since she told on him through letter the previous term at school for cursing out another student, "… if he finds it gone."

"No bloody way! That can't be one can it?" wandered Albus, as he rushed over to examine it better. "It is! James, put that down, now!"

"Care to give me a reason why I should listen to you?" asked James, as he tossed it higher into the air.

"Because that's one of the last bloody Time Turner's left! Not only that, but it's broken and could be set off by the smallest touch!" shouted Albus, who grabbed for it forcing James to snatch it from the air and wave it.

"Oho! Oh no!" mocked James, "Honestly, why would Dad have one of those?"

"Dad probably had a lot of things locked up here. Now, stop being a moron and put it down, before you do something stupid," chided Lily, as she stepped closer.

"Hey, now, stupid is my middle name, just ask Dad," winked James, as he tossed it in the air again.

"Get the dumb chip off your shoulder and realize that Dad only wants what's best for us," hissed Albus.

"Easy for you to say. You're his favorite."

"Oh, grow up!"

"Guys," gasped Lily, her eyes widening by the second.

The boys looked in the same direction of her and gasped. James had tossed the golden ball into the air but forgot to catch it. There was a crash, gold pieces flooded the ground, and a blinding light.

When things came back into view, the siblings were standing in the middle of the kitchen at Grimmauld Place surrounded by the younger versions of loved and deceased ones.

"You idiot."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading the Chapter. I am in a play and rehearsals make my schedule tight. However, I plan on trying to update as much as I can. Hopefully, after the play is over I'll be updating once a week. Remember, reviews are much appreciated; flames included. I just really enjoy hearing from my readers.**

**-Kaitlyn**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: After this chapter, I will only be posting Author Notes after the chapter, unless it is something important that I need to say before people read it. So, anyway, I wanted to clear up the ages of the children, because I noticed I haven't directly stated. It is as the following:**

**James: 15**

**Albus: 14**

**Lily: 12**

**It is set before James's fifth year, which will become significant to the development of the storyline. **

**Another important statement I wanted to say before people read this is that I was so excited about the responses from the first chapter; I knew I had to quickly write the second one and post it tonight. So, understand that I was tired when I wrote it, so if there are mistakes, I am sorry. I'll go back and proof-read it before I post the third chapter to be sure it is the best I can make it before I farther the story. Anyway, that is all. So, here is the next installment:**

* * *

Chapter 2:

"We cannot linger in the darkness any longer. As we speak, he is gathering strength and followers. No one is safe," stated Sirius Black, as he sat up in the chair and sent a warning glance in the other's direction.

"What do you expect us to do?" Remus Lupin asked, as he slammed the recent edition of the Prophet on the table. "We can't force the Ministry to believe Dumbledore's or Harry's story."

Sirius's pale eyes analyzed the exposed paper, as his face settled to reflect his thoughts. There was nothing that the group could do to convince the Minister of Magic; the only option left was to try to protect the children themselves. He lifted his eyes to scan the rest of the occupants of the table and settled on Arthur Weasley, who sat leaned back in his chair absorbing the information.

"What do you think?"

Arthur glanced over at his wife, who shook her head, then spoke:

"I feel that I can speak for both Molly and myself that we should let the children return to Hogwarts, which is the safest place for them to be, and to not mention this recent news to them, especially Harry-"

"He's just a boy," commented Molly, as she clasped her right hand over her chest.

"Really," finished Arthur, leaving the room in a stinging silence.

Sirius turned the opinion around in his head a few times, and then protested:

"He deserves to know."

"Sirius, listen-"

"No, you listen, Remus. What would they do? Lily and James?"

"They'd protect him," Lupin stated without hesitation.

"But he-"

A blinding light cut Sirius off. When things returned to normal, everyone was staring at three children- two boys and a girl. It was unbelievable how the boys resembled the subject of the prior conversation. One was a little taller, but both contained uncontrollable, ebony hair and a skinny build, though not as bad as Harry was. The smaller boy had emerald eyes- Lily's and Harry's eyes- but the taller one had warm, chocolate eyes, matching the young girl with them. Just like the boys resembled Harry, Sirius couldn't help but pick out the similarities that the girl and Ginny Weasley shared, even though he had only met her that summer. The girl was obviously the youngest and had bright red hair that fell to her mid-back. All three of the strangers had a light layer of freckles covering their faces.

"You idiot," the girl chided, as she sent the tall one a glare.

"Now, look what you've done! You never listen to me- Never! No wonder Dad doesn't like you; you can't go two minutes without screwing things up." The green eyed one spoke with extreme gestures.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mother Allie. I promise to eat all my green veggies and follow orders next time. Please don't ground me," the tallest sarcastically spoke.

The trio obviously didn't notice or didn't care about the other people in the room, as the two boys quickly blew up into a yelling match:

"Dad told you to stop saying that to me."

"Look around Mother Allie! He can't favor you, because he's nowhere to be found!"

"Merlin's pants, how long are you going to throw yourself a pity party!"

"Shut up."

"News flash, you're the reason why everyone's mad at you, because you can't go a minute without saying something offensive or tearing someone apart!"

"I said shut up. Do you remember the last time you didn't listen to me?"

"You had Mum crying last night and everyone knows that's nearly impossible to do!"

"You git! You know that they started it!"

"Uh, no, I believe that you did when you flipped-"

The taller one pounced on the smaller boy and they both tumbled onto the floor. Sirius, along with the rest of the room, stood to his feet and aimed his wand at the scene, unsure what to make of the situation that occurred in less than two seconds. His eyes glanced from the boys to the girl, who stood nervously as she stared at them.

"Guys…" she mumbled, the rest of her words got caught in her throat.

The boys didn't halt and continued sending punches at the other's faces. Sirius lost track of which one was which, but all he knew was that one had blood running from his nose, while the other seemed to be forming a black eye. He was so drawn into the fight that Mad-Eye Moody's voice caught him off guard:

"Who are you and where did you come from?"

The boy froze instantly, as they looked at each other before staring at the rest of the room. Quickly, the one with the black eye helped the other to his feet, gave him a handkerchief to help stop his nose from bleeding, and ran a hand through his hair. Sirius couldn't help but see his late mate's, Prong's, face in the boy, but pushed aside the memories and focused on the children.

The boy with the bloody nose, who Sirius concluded was the smaller one, and the girl beseechingly gazed at the taller one for assistance letting him be the one to take the floor.

A protective instinct washed over him and he didn't hesitate a moment longer:

"I cannot tell you our names, for great consequences could result," he seemed unsure of the fact, but it was confirmed by a nod from the other boy, "but I believe I can say that we are from the future."

"Right and I'm the Minister of Magic." Sirius rolled his eyes, resulting in a stern look from the others.

The oldest looked over at the smaller ones, who seemed to telepathically answer his unspoken question, before taking a breath and adding:

"No, you're Sirius Black. The very one who was disowned by his parents when he was sixteen and found refugee at James Potter's home. Not to mention, you are a self-taught Animagus along with James Potter and Peter Pettigrew to which I have to worship you, because trust me I tried and it's a lot harder than people would think,"

His last comment received him an elbow in the ribs from the green eyed boy and a roll of the eyes from the girl.

"How do you know this info-"

The boy turned away from the shocked Sirius to the utterly confused Remus, before stating:

"You're Remus Lupin and probably the one I know most about from the Marauders- all positive, of course. It's just that Sirius seems to bring forth a certain side of my source that doesn't need mentioned. Anyways, you have a certain 'monthly' problem, which the rest of the lot would call your fury little problem, and is probably the sole reason why the others are self-taught Animaguses. It is also the origin of your nickname."

The boy knew it was enough information to leave the entire room quiet in thought. He used it to his advantage and figured a plan in his head, which he was normally quite good at creating. When he felt it was as solid as it could be, he stated:

"I can tell you the basics of the rest of the year, which I assume is 1995 or slightly before from the facts in this room, and the outcome of the war, but please do not make me. However, I would appreciate if- after this initial shock of everything settles- we," he gestured to the other two, "could be arranged to speak to Albus Dumbledore. He is the Headmaster at this time, right?"

Sirius couldn't believe what he was witnessing. The information that the boy said was personal, but anyone could've managed to get a hold of it if they wanted it enough. He glanced around the room, before hearing Mad-Eye Moody say:

"Do not let your guards down. They could easily be Death Eaters in disguise."

"Yes, but then how did they know such things?" asked Nymphadora Tonks, whose hair was currently bubblegum pink.

"Anyone could obtain it if they truly sought for it," commented Remus, agreeing with Sirius.

"I'm going to check on _them_ and to be sure to keep them away from here," added Molly, who excused herself from the table and left the room, never lowering her wand till she was out of sight.

"As weary of them that I am, I feel that someone should send for Dumbledore. The rest of us should remain on watch here with them. After all, if anyone can get to the bottom of this, Albus can," stated Arthur.

"I agree with Arthur," Kingsley Shacklebolt said.

"Alright then, who fetches Dumbledore?" questioned Sirius, keeping his eyes on the kids.

"Kingsley will."

At the sound of Mad-Eye's answer, Kingsley bowed to the others and quickly left to fulfill the instructions. The others did not lower their wands.

* * *

**A/N: James will be often quite immature, but this chapter is to show that he does take responsibility and is protective of his siblings. He can be serious and take care of them, though most of the time he'll be a git, since this story is mostly about his attitude and his outlook on life. **

**Now to another subject, updates will probably slow down some till I'm done with the play, but as you guys probably noticed, reviews make me more motivated to get things finished faster; so does favorites and followers, but reviews are my favorite, including flames. I really do enjoy the feedback.**

**Hoped you all enjoyed,**

**-Kaitlyn**


End file.
